victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tremere Lore
= Tremere Lore 1 = * You can remember parts of the Code of Tremere, but as bits and pieces, as fragments of the whole. It would require concentration to recite the entire Code of Tremere. * You know that breaking the Tremere rules is a bad thing, and that loyalty to House and Clan is everything. The Tremere are an ancient and secret society of sorcerers, with a hierarchy composed of multiple ranks within the clan, but nobody is supposed to know that. * The Pyramid everyone refers to is a mystical entity that oversees all Tremere. * Tremere aren't supposed to take open positions of power in the Camarilla. * You know who the local Regent is, or at least who appears to be the Tremere in power in the city. * Stay out of trouble, because Tremere who get in trouble too often vanish mysteriously and sometimes reappear greatly changed. * Tremere refuse to teach their magic to anyone else. * Nobody is supposed to know where the Tremere sleep during the day but the Tremere. * Stupidity equals expendability. * The location of the Chantry should never be revealed. * The Tremere are run out of Vienna by incredibly powerful and controlling Elders. * You know that when asked about their magic, the Tremere give the response: "that's a good question, let me do some research and I will get back to you" Tremere Only * You know basic workings of your own chantry, and most of the general policies of the local Regent. * Tremere aren't supposed to talk to those of higher rank without permission. * Apprentices can post on the Message Glass, but only very carefully. = Tremere Lore 2 = * Some of the internal politics within the chantry. * You have memorized the Code of Tremere and know your Regent's interpretation of it. * You've heard of some of the more common interpretations of the Code of Tremere. * Demons are not to be conjured, they can trip you and claim your soul. * The penalties for breaking the Tremere rules are very harsh...you may even have learned this first hand. * If you serve the House and Clan Tremere well, you will be rewarded. If you fail, you may end up dead. * There are a couple of main factions of thought within the clan. * You know the basics about what Path of Blood through advanced can do. * You know what a few rituals can do, usually only the ones you have been taught or have seen in common use. * Salubri are evil and monstrous three-eyed vampires that all loyal Tremere should kill on sight. * Tremere never turn traitor to the Sabbat. * The Tremere are the real reason there are only seven (now six) clans in the Camarilla. * You know that Assamites hate the Tremere, and may have heard rumors about the curse. * "Going to Vienna" is a euphemism for what happens to those that the clan is mad at. * You may know who the Lord in your Region is. Tremere Only * You know not to contact the Lord without the Regent's permission. * Low ranking Tremere should consult their elders before taking a position of power in the Camarilla. * The protocols on the Message Glass are looser than in other clan forums. Posts there should be sensible and respectful. = Tremere Lore 3 = * Believes the story that Tremere and his companions became vampires through the use of their magic. * How the Regent interprets many issues in the Code. * Suspects that secret societies may exist within the Tremere. * May know general details about the Children of the Pyramid and one other secret society. * A working knowledge of the history of Clan Tremere, as presented in the clanbook. however, NOTHING about the diablerie of Saulot * May have heard of Gargoyles or Homunculi. * Has heard of the Assamite curse. * You have a working knowledge of what 1-3 Paths will do (Other than the ones you can cast) * You have a working knowledge of what about 1-7 rituals will do (other than the ones that you can cast) Tremere Only * Possibly has sat on a tribunal. * Knows the Thaumaturgical areas of interests of those Tremere living within the chantry. * Has heard that the Council has some sort of Secret Police = Tremere Lore 4 = * Has some familiarity with parts of the Peripheral Code and its complications. * Some knowledge about the Heirarchy in their Lord's Realm Can identify prominent traditionalists and transitionalists. * How the Lord interprets the Code. * The tradition of certamen. * You have a working knowledge of what 2-6 Paths will do (Other than the ones you can cast) * You have a working knowledge of what 3-12 rituals will do (Other than the ones you can cast). Tremere Only * Knows the proper role of a pannel member or a "voice" at a Tribunal. * How to get someone sent to Vienna--properly (see Tremere Guide). * The existence of the non-geographic Pontifices. * Basic knowledge of 2-3 secret societies (equvalent to the writeup in the clanbook). * Knows of the existence of the Astors, but no clue who any of them are. = Tremere Lore 5 = * The many ways the Peripheral Code can be cited and interpreted. * A great deal about Tremere History, including significant knowledge of the Peripheral Code, the rulings of past tribunals, and decisions made by the Councillor. * The prevalence of secret societies (rough knowledge of 5-6). * Some knowledge of the House and Clan's affairs in their region. * The labyrinthine complexities of the Peripheral Code. * Not to talk about the events of 1133 * You have a working knowledge of what many Paths will do (Other than the ones you can cast) * You have a working knowledge of what many rituals will do (Other than the ones you can cast). Tremere Only * When and how to contact a Pontifex (without being demoted to Apprentice 1 and sent to Antarctica). * The true story behind the creation of the Gargoyles. * How to approach the Councillor. * Knows some of the Tremere involved in the secret societies. * Knowledge of the hierarchy within their Pontifex's Order. * Some vague ideas as to how the Councillor thinks and acts. * How to serve as Praeco at a tribunal